1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an image processing method, and a program for performing image processing on a plurality of captured images obtained by continuously executing imaging while moving an imaging range of an imaging unit in a horizontal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an imaging unit that can be rotated in a panning direction and a tilting direction is known. A plurality of captured images of a subject around an imaging unit are obtained by causing the imaging unit to execute imaging at each rotation angle position while rotating (panning) the imaging unit in a horizontal direction by a constant rotation angle. By displaying the plurality of captured images on a display unit it is possible to confirm the subject around the imaging unit However, in a case where the number of captured images is large, there is a problem in that it is difficult to recognize in which direction the captured image currently displayed on the display unit is captured or a problem in that it is difficult to recognize a positional relationship of a subject across between the captured images.
Therefore, a method of generating a panoramic image by connecting a plurality of captured images obtained by executing imaging continuously while rotating an imaging unit, the plurality of captured images being obtained by executing imaging while earning imaging ranges to be partially duplicated before and after successive imaging, in a state in which duplicate regions between two successive pieces of captured images are overlapped with each other is known. Since the panoramic image is a super wide-angle image, a user can look down the entire subject and it becomes easy to recognize the positional relationship of the subject.
JP2000-125190A describes a method of performing a cylindrical transformation princess on a plurality of captured images obtained by continuously executing imaging while rotating an imaging unit in the horizontal direction on the basis of an angle of view information of the imaging unit, and connecting the captured images after the cylindrical transformation process to generate a panoramic image.
JP2002-94849A describes a method of performing imaging using a plurality of cameras arranged so that the imaging ranges are partially duplicated, geometrically transforming
coordinates of the captured images captured by other cameras according to coordinate of a captured image captured by one reference camera, and then, connecting the captured images to generate a panoramic image.
WO2013/015024 describes a method of generating a panoramic image of 360° or more around an imaging point and superimposing common subjects included in a start and an end of the panoramic image of 360° or more to generate a panoramic image of 360°.